Due to the development of electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), wearable devices have been increasingly used. Such a wearable device is equipped with a communication function to perform various functions such as voice communications, identification of messages, wireless payments.
The wearable device is compactly manufactured to have a small size such that it may be mounted to a part of a human body, and may have a limited mounting space. The wearable electronic device may be arranged such that various devices, modules, and antennas are mounted in a limited mounting space.
An electronic device such as a wearable device according to the related art has a large thickness and cannot be made in a small size when provided with various antennas for wireless Internet, wireless payments, or overseas roaming services.
When a metal component is present inside or outside the electronic device, a performance of the antenna may rapidly decrease due to a scattering effect or a trapping effect of electromagnetic fields by a metal. In order to prevent lowering of performance, a method of securing a sufficient spacing distance from a metal is applied, but the device may be excessively deformed, costs may increase due to an additional material, and the thickness of the electronic device may increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.